À Deux Sens
by Pounkska
Summary: Harry potter est maintenant agé de 18ans. Plus le temps avance, plus la tristesse et la soufrance augmente pour lui. Il fait face à des choix difficiles et il a besoin de ses meilleurs amis pour l'aider. Mais ils ne peuvent pas tout comprendre donc c'est
1. La dureté d’être quelqu’un d’exceptionne

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici une petite histoire écrit par une très bonne amieà moi; Christine. C,est sa première fic alors soyez indulgent!

Aucun personnagene lui appartient. Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling

La suite reste à venir ;)

* * *

La dureté d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel

Lors d'une nuit très noir, au beau milieu de nulle part la clarté remplit mystérieusement l'endroit dans lequel Harry Potter était enfermé. Depuis plusieurs déjà il réfléchissait au moyen de se sortir de là. Il y avait maintenant 4ans que le plus grand ennemi des sorciers était revenu et une catastrophe humaine planait sur le monde des sorciers. Lord Voldemort avait déjà tué plusieurs centaines d'enfants sorciers et il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer. Car maintenant ce qui attirait Voldemort c'était les jeunes sorciers. Il avait découvert qu'en tuant de si jeunes enfants, il offrait aux parents la plus grande des souffrances. La douleur de perdre un enfant. Il affaiblissait les proches des victimes. Ainsi en éliminant ces petits êtres, il n'y avait aucun danger que l'un d'eux grandisse, devienne très puissant et puisse s'allier avec Harry Potter. Le jeune de 18ans était le seul homme au monde que le puissant mage craignait pardessus tout. Ce garçon qui dès là naissance montra qu'il pouvait résister a plusieurs choses. On aurait même dit que Harry Potter n'était pas toujours humain. Sa capacité émotionnelle était dure à battre. En 3ans il avait perdu son parrain, le directeur de son école qui était comme un grand-père pour lui et il du tuer de ses propres mains le frère de son meilleur ami qui était rendu sous les services du mal. Harry Potter en avait vu de toutes les couleurs et il avait maintenant une carapace à toute épreuve. Et Lord Voldemort ne savait plus comment l'attaquer. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour affaiblir son adversaire mais celui-ci résistait toujours. Cependant, ce que le méchant ne savait pas c'est que plus le temps allait plus Harry devenait faible au plus profond de lui. Il affichait toujours une dureté mais il avait le cœur en lambeaux. Il ne savait même plus si il aurait la force de encore combattre si un autre malheur lui tomberait sur la tête. Mais il devait continuer. Il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre définitivement Lord Voldemort. Il avait failli réussir donc il savait que c'était faisable. Mais pour pouvoir le faire, il devait retrouver une force mentale mais surtout réussir a sortir de ces maudits égouts. Mais une lumière l'aveugla et il comprit que c'était un message d'espoir. Il devait se dépêcher car il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt geler. Pourtant à l'extérieur des égouts c'était l'été. Mais au plus profond du trou dans lequel il était c'était glacial. Il eut une illumination. Bien sure! Pourquoi n'y avait t'il pas pensé plus tôt? Il sortit sa baguette magique et prononça la formule.

-Sortilla! La formule du soleil! C'était cela qu'il fallait prendre lorsque l'on est au plus profond du désespoir. C'est une formule qui rend le courage et la joie.

Harry put enfin sortir des égouts tout puants. Il était couvert de saletés mais il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. La bague que Ginny et lui avait échangé lors de la cérémonie. En fait, c'était un jonc de mariage. Eh oui il y avait bientôt deux ans que la jeune fille et lui étaient mariés. Il s'étaient fiancés à la fin de la 7e année à Poudlard et ils étaient maintenant maris et femmes pour la vie. Pourquoi Harry et Ginny s'étaient unis aussi jeunes? Parce qu'Harry voulait toujours l'avoir auprès de lui car c'était le seul moyen de la protéger. Lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, c'était bien facile mais maintenant qu'ils étaient majeurs ils ne devaient pas toujours assister à leurs cours : ils devaient aussi suivre des formations et travailler en même temps de leurs études. Car maintenant le Ministère de la magie avait imposé qu'on restait 10ans à Poudlard dans le but de former le mieux possible les étudiants contre les forces du mal. Mais le nombre de sorciers diminuait de beaucoup à cause des nombreux meurtres commis par les Mangemorts. Harry réfléchissait à tout cela lorsqu'il marchait tranquillement dans la nuit sombre pour retourner auprès de Ginny. Dans les égouts, il s'était fait attaqué par 3 Mangemorts mais maintenant qu'il pouvait tuer avec la permission du ministère il n'hésitait même plus. Jamais on avait vu un sorcier de 18 ans avoir autant de pouvoirs. Mais au fond de lui-même Harry désirait vivre une vie normale. Il n'avait pas le choix d'accepter son sort puisque le destin l'avait choisi mais il détestait être le descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Harry aurait tout donné pour être un jeune adulte ayant une vie simple. Il devait accepter son rôle et ne jamais se plaindre. Il arriva en avant de la forêt où la famille Weasley, Hermione et lui vivaient cachés lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à l'école.

-Écartatus familius murmura-t-il juste assez forts pour que les branches l'entendent et fassent apparaître une somptueuse maison.

-Je suis rentré s'exclama-t-il.

Mais personne ne l'entendit. Personne puisque la maison était complètement dévastée et surtout vide.


	2. le Malheur Continu

Voilà le deuxième chapitre déjà mis et fraîchement composé! Cette fanfiction appartient à mon amie; Christine

Elle ne possède aucun personnage

Petits reviews sont les bienvenue!

Bonne lecture!

Le malheur continu

Harry ressentit un très grand vide au cœur. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il imaginait toutes ces choses mais maintenant c'était la réalité. Ça pouvait arriver à tous les jours et il se préparait mentalement. Mais ça le rendait malade. Il se pencha vers l'avant et s'accroupit. Il croyait qu'il allait encore vomir mais son estomac resta calme. Lorsqu'il se releva il fut pris de vertige et tomba directement sur Hermione qui venait de descendre les escaliers pour l'accueillir.

-Harry! Tu vas bien? demanda t-elle en ramassant la bague que Harry avait laissé tombé. Lorsqu'elle voulu lui redonner , Harry sentit que sa meilleure amie depuis bientôt 7ans aurait voulu le rassurer et le prendre dans ses bras mais puisque maintenant il appartenait à une autre elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-Oui. Écoute Hermione. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Chaque jours lorsque j'arrive j'ai la vision que quelqu'un vous a tous tué et que la maison est détruite. Je n'en peux plus de vivre cela. J'ai besoin d'aide Hermione. Je vais finir par perdre la raison. J'ai mal. Si il vous arriverait quelque chose je finirais par me tuer. J'ai perdu 2 personnes dont je n'arrive pas à combler le vide qu'ils ont laissé. J'aurais besoin de Sirius. Plus que tout au monde. Et de Dumbledore. J'ai besoin de sa sagesse et de sa force. Mais surtout du calme qu'il avait. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un de plus fort que moi qui peut me réconforter. Je veux me sentir protégé moi aussi. Je n'en peux plus de toujours devoir protéger les autres. Personne ne coure d'aussi grands risques que moi. Mais il n'y personne dans ce monde qui peut m'aider. J'ai la pression de la survie de tout le monde sur les épaules. Je ne veux plus de cette vie.

Harry avait déballé tout cela sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même et sur ses émotions et il fondit en larmes. Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Jamais elle n'avait vu Harry dans cet état. Il était mal-en-point et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle comprenait toutes les sources de sa douleur mais elle ne pouvait guère l'aider puisqu'elle n'avait pas vécu tout ce que Harry avait vécu depuis qu'il savait qu'il était un sorcier. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras malgré l'avertissement qui lui sonnait aux oreilles. Elle devait faire de son mieux pour le consoler. C'était son meilleur ami. Marié ou pas. Mais lorsque Harry s'était acoté sur son cœur elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle caressa ses cheveux et lui parla d'une voix très douce.

Harry. Ça fait 7ans que je te connais. 7ans que je te vois évoluer. 7ans que je te vois te battre et souffrir. Je ne peux pas te dire de tout lâcher puisque c'est ta destinée. Mais dis toi que tu ne te bats pas seul. Ron et moi nous sommes là. Nous ne sommes pas aussi puissants que toi mais nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir. Jamais nous te laisserons tomber. Oui la situation est plus qu'alarmante mais si tout le monde s'allie on devrait pouvoir être capable de vaincre les forces du mal. Tu n'as pas le droit de tout prendre pour toi. La pression que tu t'imposes est injuste. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore et de Sirius j'ai trouvé un moyen de les contacter. Mais tu ne peux leur parler qu'une fois par mois.

QUOI? COMMENT HERMIONE?

Je ne peux t'en parler pour le moment mais viens me rejoindre cette nuit et je t'expliquerai. Oui je sais c'est pas très subtil donc essaie de te faire discret. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire assassiner par Ginny.

Quoi? J'ai entendu mon nom.

La jolie femme de Harry venait de faire son entrée dans un tourbillon de chveux roux et de rires joyeux.


End file.
